Benutzer:Marcelreise11
660px Ich bin seit dem 16. Juli 2009 hier im GTA Wiki registriert und helfe hier im Wiki mit. MFG Marcel Plattformen: Ich besitze ein GameBoy Advance, eine PlayStation 2, eine PSP und eine PS3. Ihr könnt mich in PSN gerne unter der ID marcelreise11 adden (funktioniert nur mit der PS3). GTA-Spiele: * GTA 1 (PC), * GTA 2 (PC), * GTA III (PS2), * GTA Vice City (PS2), * GTA San Andreas (PS2), * GTA Liberty City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA Vice City Stories (PS2 und PSP), * GTA IV (PS3), * Chinatown Wars (PSP), * GTA: Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) Sonstiges von GTA: * Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas – The Introduction (10.04.2010) Meine anderen -Spiele: Außer der GTA-Serie besitze ich auch andere Spiele aus dem Hause Rockstar Games: * Midnight Club 2 (PS2), * Midnight Club 3: DUB Edition (PSP), * Midnight Club: Los Angeles - Complete Edition‎‎ (PS3), * Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare (PS3) * Red Dead Redemption: Game of the Year Edition (PS3) GTA-Serie * GTA 1: Für das erste GTA, fand ich es gut. * GTA 2: Dieses GTA fand ich besser als GTA 1. * GTA III: Komme bei der Mission Die Gang von Kenji Kasen im Kenji’s Casino nicht mehr weiter und spiele es jetzt auch nicht mehr. * GTA Vice City: Das erstes GTA was ich zu 100% durch hatte, leider ist der 100% Spielstand auf der Memory Card meiner PS2 weg. * GTA San Andreas: Dieses GTA ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel für die PS2 und habe die komplette Story durch, leider funktioniert meine CD für das Spiel nicht mehr. Das Spiel besaß ich auch mal für meinem PC, habe es aber gelöscht, weil es im Gameplay immer stoppte (Grund: Lahmer PC). * GTA Liberty City Stories: Dieses GTA ist mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel für die PSP und finde es auf der PSP viel besser als auf die PS2, bin bei der PSP auch viel weiter als bei der PS2. * GTA Vice City Stories: Es war mein erstes GTA für die PSP, spiele es jetzt nicht mehr. * GTA IV: Das 9. Spiel aus der GTA-Reihe holte ich mir am 27. Mai 2010 für die PS3. Es ist (zur Zeit) mein Lieblings-GTA sowie Lieblingsspiel. Mein Kumpel und ich haben es endlich geschafft die Gold-Trophäe (Liberty City-Zeitraffer) zu holen. GTA IV unter 30 Stunden durchzuzocken war der Hammer. Nach endlich sieben Tagen (18.-20.02., 9.-10.04. und 17.-18.04.2011) haben wir die Trophäe geholt, es hat so lange gedauert, weil wir nicht immer zeit hatten und weil Schule vorging. Wir haben die 94 Missionen in 16:08:39 geschafft. * The Lost and Damned: Besitze ich seit dem 23. Juni 2010, es ist ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV und die Story fand ich gut und leicht. * Chinatown Wars: Besitze es seit dem 20. Juli 2010 für die PSP und finde es gut, das einzige was mich stört ist die Vogelperspektive. * The Ballad of Gay Tony: Dieses GTA besitze ich seit dem 23. Juni 2010. Es ist außerdem ein gutes Add-On zu GTA IV, komme leider bei die Missionen Going Deep und Ladies Night nicht mehr weiter. * GTA V: GTA V ist der neuste Teil der erfolgreichen GTA-Serie und ich werde GTA V am Release-Tag kaufen. :) Mein GTA-Fortschritt Erklärung Bei der letzte Spalte steht fast immer Einfach, Mittel und Schwer. Hier seht ihr jetzt die Erklärung dafür: *'Einfach:' Die Story ist/war einfach für mich. *'Mittel:' Die Story ist/war nicht einfach aber auch nicht schwer. *'Schwer:' Die Story ist/war (ganz) schwer für mich. Lieblingsdinge aus den einzelnen GTA's thumb|100px Hier seht ihr meine Lieblingsdinge aus den einzelnen GTA-Spiele. GTA III thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Claude Speed *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Banshee (III) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Gib mir Liberty, Der Bullen-Ball *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Head Radio (III) *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale Vice City thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Tommy Vercetti *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' BF Injection (VC) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - San Andreas thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' CJ, Catalina *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Monstertruck, BF Injection, PCJ-600 *'Lieblingsgang:' Grove Street Families *'Lieblingsmission:' Saint Mark's Bistro *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Radio X *'Lieblingsstädte:' Los Santos, San Fierro, Las Venturas Liberty City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Toni Cipriani *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' PCJ-600 (LCS) *'Lieblingsgang:' Leone Mafia-Familie *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Mr. Leone und sein Chauffeur, Karmageddon *'Lieblingsradiosender:' K-Jah (LCS) *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' Shoreside Vale Vice City Stories thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' Vic *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' PCJ-600 (VCS), Banshee (VCS) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtteil:' - GTA IV thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Niko Bellic, Roman Bellic, Michelle *'Lieblingsfahrzeuge:' Comet (IV), FIB Buffalo (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Logging On, Roman’s Sorrow, No. 1, Lure, Museum Piece *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Electro-Choc *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Algonquin The Lost and Damned thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Johnny Klebitz, Billy Grey *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Hexer (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' The Lost Motorcycle Club *'Lieblingsmission:' Action/Reaction, Get Lost *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Electro Choc *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Alderney Chinatown Wars thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' - *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' - The Ballad of Gay Tony thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharaktere:' Anthony Prince, Luis Fernando Lopez *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' Dukes (IV) *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmissionen:' Momma’s Boy‎‎, Corner Kids, Clocking off *'Lieblingsradiosender:' Electro Choc *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' Algonquin GTA V thumb|100px *'Lieblingscharakter:' - *'Lieblingsfahrzeug:' - *'Lieblingsgang:' - *'Lieblingsmission:' - *'Lieblingsradiosender:' - *'Lieblingsstadtbezirk:' - Screenshots Screenshots aus GTA 1, GTA SA, GTA LCS, EfLC und TBoGT. Grand Theft Auto 2010-02-22 17-48-12-98.jpg|GTA 1: Eine Fahrt in South Park Grand Theft Auto 2010-02-22 17-50-58-56.jpg|GTA 1: Spiel Beenden Claude in SA.png|SA: Catalina & Claude während der Mission Farewell, my Love... V8 ghost.jpg|LCS: Der V8 Ghost Diablo Stallion (PSP).jpg|LCS: Der Diablo Stallion 012gta.jpg|EfLC: Das Auswahlmenü von Episodes from Liberty City 0auto infernus.jpg|TBoGT: Der Infernus vor Luis Wohnung… 0auto infernus2.jpg|TBoGT: …und nochmal der Infernus vor seine Wohnung. Kategorie:Nutzer de